New Home
by Magsforever
Summary: Christina POV on meeting Tris.


When I chose to leave Candor, I knew I was leaving everything I had ever known. I knew I would never be able to return to the familiar black and white of my home. I would never have to take truth serum again. For some reason, though, as I slit my palm to let my blood drip into the Dauntless bowl, I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt a weight, I had not realized was there, leave my chest.

When I was younger I had never dreamed of leaving Candor. I never thought I could bring myself to leave my loving mother, my honest father, or my amazing friends. I never lied like Peter and his friends, I always told everyone exactly what I was thinking. I was the perfect little Candor girl, but it never felt right. I always felt like a part of me was missing. I longed for adventure. I wanted to see colors and shades, not just black and white.

By the time I was thirteen it was obvious I would eventually transfer. My parents came to expect it. My sister even goes so far as to support it. We have already said our good-byes. My friends as well. We parted ways after the aptitude test. Standing with my fellow initiates I am alone. I do not have a single friend in this crowd. The thought depresses me. As long as I have remembered there has always been a friend close by. The only thing that lifts my spirit is the fact that now all the doors are open to me. Now I have the chance to be who I want, to say what I want, to be friends with whoever I want.

Next to me is a short girl clothed completely in grey. She's small and thin, not at all the type of person I would've pegged as Dauntless. I feel bad for her, there is no way she will pass initiation. Not without a miracle that is.

Caught up in my thoughts about the girl, I almost miss it when the Dauntless begin to run. I have to sprint to catch up. Luckily, I have long legs, so I am able to catch up quickly and even pass some of the slower initiates. We reach the train quickly, and the Dauntless jump on without a seconds hesitation. The Dauntless born initiates are used to piling on to the train, so soon it is just the group of transfers. I run ahead and quickly pull myself on the train. Around me the Dauntless members smile. Apparently, this was the first part lf the test.

Outside the car there is a loud banging as someone lacks the strength to pull themselves completely in. I reach put and grab the person and pull her in. It was the Stiff. Gasping for breath she thanks me. I smile but our attention is pulled outside by a boy's shout.

One of the Erudite transfers is running after the train, a girl from his faction reaches out to try to grab him but she isn't tall enough to reach him. He falls to his knees besides the tracks and buries his face in his hands. He has failed initiation, not even an hour in.

"You all right?" I ask the Abnegation girl briskly. She is short and thin with blonde hair and light eyes, she is not beautiful, but she is striking. She nods.

"I'm Christina," I continue, offering her my hand to shake. She takes it uncertainly and shakes it twice, it's obvious she hasn't done this often.

"Beatrice," She says quietly. Something about her makes me feel comfortable, like I am around an old friend.

"Do you know where we're going?" I have to shout to be heard over the wind, which is picking up as we gain speed. Instead of answering she sits down. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"A fast train means wind. Wind means falling out. Get down." I am suprised by how smart she is, I had not thought of that. I sat down next to her and slide back against the wall.

"I guess we're going to Dauntless headquarters," she says, "but I don't know where that is."

"Does anyone?" I shake my head with a smile. ""It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something." I laugh and I see Beatrice smile next to me. I decide to help her, there's something about her that makes me want to help her succeed in Dauntless.

Or maybe I just want this quiet girl to be my friend.

I don't know how long we sit there before the Dauntless around us start to jump.

"They're jumping off!" Someone yells. I look up from and see that he is right. The Dauntless in the cars in front of ours are all jumping off onto the passing rooftop. It is at least seven stories up. The thought trills me, but I notice my new friend looks like she is going to hurl. We both push ourselves up and stumble forward toward the opposite side of the car, where the other transfers are already lined up.

"We have to jump off too, then," Molly says.

"Great," Peter replies, "becsuse that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof."

"This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter."

"Well, I'm not doing it," says a an Amity boy behind me. His cheeks shine with recent tears. He is the only Amity transfer.

"You've got to," I say, " or you fail. Come on, it'll be alright."

"No, it won't! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" He shakes his head. Beatrice is practically shaking next to me.

"You can't force him," she says, glancing at me. I press my lips together. I want to help both of them, I don't want to leave anyone on this train. I get the feeling she will not jump either, unless she feels like she's helping someone.

"Here," I say. I hold out my hand to her. "I just... can't do it unless someone drags me." With that I have lied for the first time. I have turned my back on my previous life.

I have made my choices and this is where they have lead. I am Dauntless.

**A/N another little plot bunny that I just couldn't shake. I hope you all like it :) Please tell me :)**

**XOXOX**

**Vicki**


End file.
